


Quiver Dance

by BadSquidPuns



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns
Summary: After Bede loses his status as Gym Challenger, Rose offers him a second chance. Unfortunately for him, it involves depraved acts with all of Galar's gym leaders.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose
Kudos: 29





	Quiver Dance

Bede tried to keep his chin high as he walked into Rose's office. So what if he wasn't a Challenger anymore? He was still a trainer, and an accomplished one at that. It wasn't as if the Chairman could take that away from him.

Right?

His throat tightened as he knocked on the door. Bede wasn't exactly sure what sort of punishment was in store for him — a fine, probably. Rose wouldn't have called him here for any other reason. Maybe he was going to offer him a position at Macro Cosmos.

"Ah, Bede. Come in, sit down. Make yourself at home." Rose seemed in a good mood, at least. "Now, although you won't be  _ challenging _ the gym leaders anytime soon…"

_ Way to rub it in _ , Bede thought. He sat in the overstuffed armchair before the desk, feeling engulfed by the thing.

"...there is one avenue still available for a young boy like yourself. In fact, you will be working directly with some of Galar's finest trainers."

Bede couldn't prevent a smile from spreading over his face. Of course Rose would give him another opportunity. He wouldn't want to waste his protege's talent. "Will it involve battling?" 

"Not exactly. Bede, has anyone given you the… Delibirds and the Combees talk, yet?"

"Sex? Yeah, I know about it." Nervousness made Bede's voice waver. "Why?"

"There's a very lucrative industry revolving around people having sex or showing their nude bodies on camera." Rose sounded completely natural, like he was discussing the quarter's financial status. "Even more for hiring people for sex. Especially young people like yourself."

Bede blushed. "Chairman, I—"

"Don't worry, we'll take steps to conceal your identity. As for the gym leaders… well, it seems that they all have certain sexual preferences that, if leaked to the media, would leave them behind bars. Or at least ostracized to the public." Rose leaned forward, with a sinister glimmer in his eye. "And they will pay Macro Cosmos good money to supply them with ways to indulge in those preferences."

"So you want me to… to sell myself?" Somehow, the idea wasn't as repulsive as Bede thought it would be, but it still made his skin crawl. He was a child, for Arceus' sake!

"You could say it like that." Rose got up and leisurely strode to the window. "But in these situations, you would have the power, Bede. There are safewords in place, and just think about it — if anyone pushes your boundaries, you can simply warn them that Macro Cosmos has solid proof of their depravities."

There was a long pause. Rose pretended to watch the busy city streets, but he was really looking at Bede's reflection in the glass.

"I know it's a heavy question, so take your time in deciding. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but you would be a tremendous help."

Bede relaxed slightly. The idea didn't excite him, but Rose's reassurance was good. At the end of the day, it was his choice. There was nothing stopping him from walking out of Rose's office right then and there. 

But... what would he do then? What  _ could _ he do? Until now, his whole world had revolved around the gym challenge. Without it, it felt as if Bede had no reason to exist anymore. The easy option — going back to the orphanage — was out of the question. Bede's pride was too great for that.

"What's in it for me?" he finally said.

"Money, my dear boy, money. And…" Rose smiled over his shoulder. "If you impress me, another shot at the gym challenge."

xXx

Bede crouched under Chairman Rose's desk, biting the inside of his cheek. Before him were Rose's legs, spread just enough to reveal the limp cock hanging through the fly of his pants. He was about to give a blowjob to the Chairman of Macro Cosmos — and get paid for it.

And, if he was lucky, he would be back in the running for champion. Even though he was running short on cash, Bede cared more about the gym challenge than any amount of money. 

He could completely turn his life around if he impressed Rose.

That fact alone was what made Bede open his mouth and gently wrap his lips around the end of the chairman's shaft.

He could hear Rose above him, going on about renewable energy with some sort of businessman. His patter didn't slow in the least as Bede gently stroked the head with his tongue. 

Bede knew how to please himself well enough, so he had a good idea of how to work Rose's cock. 

His eyelids fluttered as the shaft filled his mouth. He couldn't explain why, but there was something… satisfying about the act. Perhaps it was the fact that, like Rose had said, Bede was in control. 

Yes, he was all his. Big, powerful chairman, wrapped around Bede's finger… well, maybe not. But he could dream.

He pushed one hand down his pants, grabbing his own cock through his briefs. He couldn't be too loud or too obvious, lest Rose's client caught on. After all, the desk's front didn't go all the way to the ground. Anyone close enough to the floor would be able to see Bede's shoes through the gap, and what then?

Rose's legs parted a little further, his pelvis pushed towards Bede's face ever so slightly. Bede took the opportunity to bob his head, sliding his mouth all the way down and back up again. His hand did the same motion on his own shaft, hips rolling with wild abandon.

He jerked back as the first spurt came, letting Rose's seed land on his face. Above the desk, Rose made no sound beyond a polite cough into his elbow. 

Bede leaned back, still fondling himself as he watched Rose's cock soften. He didn't trust himself to remain as quiet as Rose had, so he didn't dare go any faster.

By the time Rose's guest had left, Bede was soft again, the pre-orgasmic pleasure gently ebbing away.

Rose waited until the door clicked shut before pushing his chair back, gazing down at the boy hiding underneath.

"How was I?"

"Wonderful. You can stay at the Rose of the Rondelands tonight. Your next appointment is scheduled for tomorrow, in Turffield." Rose gave Bede a fatherly smile. "Make me proud."

Bede's heart fluttered. "Yes, Chairman."


End file.
